The Daughter of Loki
by Lunamoon8
Summary: This is set after a dark world but ragnarok has not happened yet (haven't watched it yet so no spoilers please) it is about Jane's powers and Loki's secret family
1. Chapter 1

The daughter of Loki

 _This is set after a dark world but ragnarok has not happened yet (haven't watched it yet so no spoilers please) it is about Jane's powers and Loki's secret family_

As I walked in the hall of thrones all chatter stopped and the mood went from excited to a mix of shock and inquisitiveness. This was to be expected as I walked into Asgard with Loki, the harmless or mostly harmless criminal along with Jane Foster from earth. Hang on back up, for you to understand this I've got to start at the beginning.

It was the middle of the night me and Jane had said good night and gone to sleep in our respective rooms. Then Thor landed on the lawn making that stupid pattern. Honestly I had just mowed it, that man has no regard for lawn maintenance. Using his hammer he burst through my window in a flying mound of Thor and glass, waking me up. I doubt heard it though. Her room is on the other side of the house and she is a sound sleeper, as I rolled over to see what had woken me up from my slumber. I came face to face with a man I recognised. He was bellowing "where is Jane foster." I shook sleep from my brain and replied with a mumbled "hello Thor" I heard footsteps. So that had woken her up then. As she pushed open the door I waved sleepily and Thor looked shocked. T look no her face just said it all. What the hell is going on here? We both looked a sight, me in my fluffy onesie her in her tank top and shorts. When we came to the realisation of what we were wearing she grabbed my throw and wrapped herself in it, I pulled the duvet up to my neck both looking at Thor expectantly wondering what the hell he was doing in my house

He started to explain he had been watching for Jane but after being unsuccessful he tracked had my signal here. When he finished I jumped up in shock and a small amount of fear. If he had found us he had lowered the shield, as Jane read the look of panic on my face I shouted. RUN! She looked confused until through the ruined window came creatures from other worlds, bounty hunters and demons. Many that looked straight out of star wars. Thor drew his hammer and I grabbed my sword trøstesløshed or desolation in English. Lovely Asgard steel twice the strength and half the weight of human steel, with a gold and bronze jewelled handle I then started killing every alien I could reach. I shouted to Thor that he must get Jane to Asgard only there would she be safe. They rushed in to her room to get clothes and I continued fighting. As they came back in I was killing the last demon when I turned round to say let's go I felt something enter my midsection then go all the way through as I looked down the blade made from pure darkness and malice turned to smoke and blood poured out of the hole it had created. Thor caught me and as I heard Jane tell him they must take me with them to Asgard for healing. Then my eyes closed and the last thing I remember was the cold surrounding mist of the Bifrost.

 _Not very got a this sort of thing so regular updates may be a problem with Christmas and school comments welcome but try to be nice I'm a 15 year old girl with low self esteem =)_


	2. Chapter 2

Uhh. I tried to open my eyes groggily and as I did so the world swam in black and white spots. If this had been a cartoon I would have had birds around my head. All I saw was blurry shapes. Then I slipped back in to unconsciousness. I must have been in and out for hours. As I came around and left again, I heard snippets of conversation. One fragment of noise did panic me. When they said she's failing, but I could not bring myself to wake. I had barely slept since Jane had come to stay with me. With the major repairs my body was doing I needed this too much.

When my body finally got all the rest it needed, my brain kicked in, and I sat up straight wondering where I was. Still dizzy I sat up too quickly and everything went blurry, however, my hearing remained sharp, I heard someone. (I later found to the nurse who saved my life) shout "she's awake". By the time my sight returned to its normal state, there was only three people in the room not including me. So, four then if you want to be pedantic. Me the nurse who introduced herself as Talia, Thor and Jane. Each had very different expression on their faces, with one thing in common. Curiosity.

Unsurprisingly the first one to break the silence was Thor. Almost demanding who I was and what I was. Honestly, I was still trying to remember how I got here. Surely Jane would have told him. I took one look at her face, and saw the tiny shaking of her head she was giving me. Oh. So, she hadn't wanted to tell him. Thanks Jane. I turned to face him, and just before I could start talking I felt a searing pain in my stomach. Then my arms seamed to no longer support me sitting up, so I fell onto the pillows. Jane rushed to my side almost pushing Thor out of the way.

Pain was not a new feeling to me, a quick look at the scars on my back and that was clear, however, this type of pain I had not felt in many years. This was a pain made from pure hate. One of the most powerful forms of magic in the cosmos, only someone with immense power can take that much hate and craft it into a weapon. When that happens, the hate used to inflict that pain does not dissipate easily. What I was feeling was the after effects of that much hate in my body.

They made me drink something bitter. Frankly it was disgusting, but they didn't give me much of a choice. Down it went. After that I felt like I had all the strength in the world. I tried to sit up, but once again flopped down on the bed. Noticing I was now again stable. Thor was just about to start talking, but at the perfect timing to save me from a lecture, In came a young guard looking panicked, as he rushed in to the room out of breath. He was babbling and almost impossible to understand. Thor grabbed him by the shoulders, and shouted "SPEAK"! Right in his face! At that he did speak, mostly in shock I think. He stammered out, that the trickster had escaped.

I had no clue what this meant and by the look on her face neither did Jane. The most interesting changes were happening on Thor's face. The colour went from red to pink to purple, then back to skin colour. He said in a low but strong voice to search Asgard. The boy then asked if he would come. He said he needed to stay here with Jane. I think this was for her protection, but why it was this big deal I did not know. I could hear the rush of the guards outside, but Jane and Talia refused to let me get up. Insisting I needed my rest. So, I gradually I fell back to sleep.

When I next woke up. Asgard was quiet, and from the look of the window it was night. Talia had gone. In the two chairs, there were Thor and Jane asleep. Cute. Trying not to make a noise, especially from the pain I was feeling. I got up, and out of bed trying to leave to the room. I hadn't been to Asgard since I was a little girl, and I wanted to explore. The door creaked, waking up Jane. Seeing I was awake, she came over to me. (Being careful not to wake up Thor.) took my hand, and led me back to bed. I tried to talk, and discovered my mouth was like a sand pit. Jane noticed this, and went to get me a glass of water, from the jug on the table at the other end of the room. while she was occupied. There was a knock on the door. Jane, quietly said come in and it opened. Then standing in the doorway was my father. Loki


	3. Chapter 3

Jane screamed. With a jerk Thor sat up from his slumped position in the chair, blinking sleep out of his eyes. As they fixed on Loki, he gave out a guttural roar and charged at him. Jane and I both shouted at the same time to tell Thor to stop, as I shouted my reflexes took over and in panic and I cast a shield between them. I should explain with my magic it flows from my hands in long streams of light magic then it forms the shape of the spell I am casting a shield is well the only way to describe a shield if you have never seen one is you are putting up a wall between the attacker and the thing you are defending it can be yourself or someone else but the shield stays the same.

I could tell this shield wouldn't last. It was such a light lilac, and my magic is always purple the stronger my magic the darker the purple. I was not ready to use my powers after such a wound, and my knees buckled with the energy this shield was consuming. I sank to the floor. As Loki was on my side of the shield he rushed over to me and pushed my hands into fists. One of the ways to shut off my power. He hugged me and I fell into his lap. That had left me incredibly drained, and I could barely sit up. I tried to stand and I had to lean on my dad for support. Thor looked at me like I was an alien. Coming from him that's saying something.

Thor started to speak, but Loki interrupted him asking if I was ok. Jane came to my other side and started leading me to the chair she had been napping in earlier. By the time this had all happened it was sunrise and it was beautiful. Light blues, soft pinks and a gorgeous gold sun as the centre of attention. I looked out the window and felt stronger with the coming dawn. As I wasn't talking they started arguing amongst themselves. I was filtering them out so to me they were just noise, with my strength renewed quickly I stood up and walked over to the window. Now discovering it was a glass door that lead to a balcony. I opened it up and stepped out. Being in Asgard again made me want to do something I had not done in a very long time. As they raised their voices I tuned my ears back into their argument. I heard a slap noise and my father say in his own infuriating way "nice to see you too Jane". I turned round to look at them, Jane noticed and tapped the other two, once they were all looking at me expectantly I said to "just give me a moment" and fell backwards over the balcony railing. As I fell I heard my dad say "I hope she can still do it." I hoped as well or I was about to become a Freja pancake, but as soon as I felt the air whistling past my ears. I knew I had not lost any of my touch.

As my body slipped into the most natural position for flight. I took the advantage of the new found Strength I had and went straight up as high as I could. I did spins and loop the loops I was totally oblivious to the world, till I saw Jane on the balcony desperately trying to get my attention. I slowly floated back towards the balcony and landed softly on my feet. I was greeted with a round of apaws I say that intentionally, as my dad had turned his hands into the illusion of paws just for the pun. I smiled and took a curtsy laughing off the adrenalin that little trip had just created. It was all laughs till thor tapped me on the shoulder, dragged me over to the other end of the room and pushed me on to the bed. Then he started shouting in my face doing that and waving his massive arms it was almost impossible not to flinch. as he calmed down I started to understand what he was saying. before I think it was just anger and grunts, but I got the last question " what do you want with the trickster" "why do you have a codename for your brother" I asked. He replied with "he's adopted" before I could stop myself I mumble "that's a lie" the room goes quiet and every head turns to me. I start to talk.

Sorry this one is short by the way Freja is just pronounced Freya I wanted to use the norce spelling but the pronunciation is the same


End file.
